kochikamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gomez Tonda (屯田五目須)
Gomez Tonda (屯田 五目須, Tonda Gomesu) is a male character from the Japanese manga and anime series Kochikame by Osamu Akimoto. He is most often addressed as Sergeant (署長, shochou/shocho), or Chief of Police at the Katsushika Police HQ, and is the superior of Daijiro Ohara. He has three children and six grandchildren whom he spends his days off babysitting. Appearance Tonda is a slightly chubby man of average height who sports dark brown curly hair and a matching-colour moustache. He also possesses eyebrows which are almost as thick and as curved as Ryotsu's own, but have a gap above the nose which separates them apart. His uniform consists of a blue coat, white undershirt, black tie, blue pants and black shoes. It appears to be a habit for Shocho to be seen with his hands clasped behind his back, usually whilst standing up or in conversation with a colleague in his office, and possibly serves as a means of him securing his image and composure due to his high position in the Katsushika Police HQ. In the anime series, his voice is likely to be considered the deepest and most distinguishable out of the rest of the other Katsushika police officers. Personality As a person, Tonda is of a rather mild, caring and understanding personality. Although he is ranked within the highest position of the Katsushika Police HQ, Tonda gives his orders with a calm but serious manner and appears to get on well with practically all of his subordinates. The times where Tonda reveals his angry side tend to occur in circumstances where any of his subordinates such as Ryotsu is caught responsible for causing mass damage or tarnation of the police force's reputation. He is in a way quite carefree in character and gullible to an extent, going so far as to risk doing activities such as reading men's magazines in his office during work hours, amongst others; he has been caught off-guard in the midst of these sorts of activities numerous times by colleagues simply walking into his office, often to his sudden embarrassment or their surprise. Relationships Police Box colleagues Kankichi Ryotsu It seems that Tonda is able to entrust Ryotsu more easily than Bucho in allocating tasks and responsibilities, possibly due to his more easygoing and understanding nature. Whether or not this is due to the fact that he is never often present in the Police Box with Ryotsu is unclear, but appears to be the case. In the cases where he does catch Ryotsu acting in any way inappropriately or unfairly, however, he will turn to Bucho to gain explanation into his behaviour, and will sometimes join the latter in scolding Ryotsu where events of mass destruction or damage caused on the police force occur. Daijiro Ohara (Bucho) It could be said that Tonda views his subordinate Ohara from a warm and friendly perspective; this is apparent in the way he addresses him as Ohara-kun, where the ''-kun'' suffix shows that he refers to Ohara in a casually friendly manner. The two can sometimes be seen engaged in pleasant conversation even on work-related manners, and it seems that he has confidence in Ohara being able to supervise Ryotsu's oftentimes erratic behaviour. Tonda also ends up finding himself having to sometimes consult Bucho, and discuss with him ways to make sure that Ryotsu is able to properly handle his work while preventing the chances that he could in any way ruin their reputations, given their rankings in the police force. Trivia *His correct birthdate is unknown, but has been suggested as being either on 11th June or 7th July (the same as Reiko, during the'' tanabata'' festival). Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Katsushika Police HQ